kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 556
'''Battle 556 is titled "Determination and Decision"' Summary Inside the submarine, the Shinpaku Alliance are lying down on beds as Okamoto recommended them to be quiet (as well as advising they go to sleep). Freya asks Niijima if it is fine to put their trust on Okamoto and Niijima voices his suspicion of Okamoto but concedes that he is extremely skilled. Takeda asks Kenichi the same question and comments on their quick growth under Okamoto's guidance,saying that he is second best after "Shiba dai-sensei". Kenichi resolutely answers that he'll trust Okamoto even if he is a villain, as long as he knows a way to save Shigure. Miu joins the conversations and starts to apologize for bringing Kenichi into this world of martial arts. Kenichi tells her to stop worrying and gets up to use the restroom but Takeda stops him because he has something important to tell them. Takeda recalls the events from Despair Island and reveals that Shō Kanō mentioned that Miu's father is the leader of Yami. Miu appears to have her suspicions confirmed as she has noticed the odd behavior of the Ryōzanpaku masters about the topic. She continues to say that this would mean that Saiga killed her mother but she is cut off by Kisara, telling her to stop being gloomy as they are about to go to war. Miu asks everyone present if they are fine that they got involved in this war, and they all respond that as martial artists they need to take action to save the world. Freya adds to say that if they have anything to say they should do so now before the fighting starts. Ukita expresses to Kisara that he will protect her and to use his body to "block bullets, step on me, and go forward", despite Kisara rejecting this notion she does say that she will protect him. Freya adds that she will also protect him, to the surprise of Kisara and Ukita. Takeda tries to comfort Miu about setting off to war, though Miu nonchalantly answers that she has been involved in wars before, "at least twice", to the shock of Takeda and Kenichi. However, Miu says that this is her first time participating in a battle of such a large scale. In a serious tone Takeda tells Miu that it won't just be Kenichi and Shou Kanou who will risk their lives to protect her, and Takeda and Kenichi meet eyes. Niijima tells them to all calm down and remember their original purpose: using a USB drive they are to sneak into the Yami base's missile system and render it powerless. He advises them to leave the fighting to the masters as they have their own battle in this war. Kenichi brings up his earlier conversation with Miu and says that he does not regret being invited to the world of martial arts because he was able to meet all of his friends. Okamoto returns and says that they're almost at the island and are preparing to surface. He asks if the alliance members are ready, as they all stand and prepare to walk into battle. Characters that Appeared *'Ikki Takeda' *'Okamoto' *'Kaname Kugatachi' *'Haruo Niijima' *'Kenichi Shirahama' *'Miu Fūrinji' *'Kōzō Ukita' *'Chiaki Yūma' *'Kisara Nanjō' *'Hibiki Kugenin''' Navigation Category:Chapters